


see the light

by joohoneythighs



Series: i just (jackheon) [2]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gift, M/M, and i tried to make it funny too a lil bit, i really tried to make it cute, it's safe for everyone, theres no smut this time!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joohoneythighs/pseuds/joohoneythighs
Summary: jackson promised his boyfriend a date





	see the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TildaXi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TildaXi/gifts).



> hello!!! it's me again!!!!!!!!!!!! i'm back with this little fic which is a little something for everyone who read curiosity :')))) but its mostly a gift for matilda <3 you comments motivated me a lot so this one is for you! 
> 
> i was supposed to post this on valentines day and here we are :////////// also this one isnt completely reviewed so there might be some errors here and there im too tired rn wow zzZZZZZZZzZZZZZZZZ but i'll take care of that soon
> 
> you dont need to read curiosity to understand this one-shot tho- it's very palatable on its own <3 enjoy!!!!!

The two males navigated the unending ocean of individuals with a thrilling excitement. Jackson knew these streets by heart. From the hidden store at the end of the main road to the popular restaurant packed with foreigners, he felt at ease in that familiar environment. For his part, Jooheon was left in the unknown. Surrounded by common faces but a foreign language, he held Jackson’s hand for reassurance.

Their faces covered from curious eyes, they walked the main road just like anyone else, fading into the dark scenery of the night. Jooheon glared left and right, shocked at their current state. Reminiscent of all the days and nights he wished to be like everyone else one more time, living it was odd as if he forgot the traits of his past simpler life. His eyebrows threaded in confusion at the absence of constant scrutiny. At the same time, the absence of it made him cautious. Last thing he wanted was to cause the other male more trouble, last thing he wanted was to cause him pain again. Jooheon knew if journalists were to catch Jackson out on the streets, it would quickly evolve into an even more complicated issue. He was aware, but he missed Jackson so much. Indeed, after ten long days of silence, he couldn’t find the strength to refuse Jackson’s proposal of meeting up after the awards ceremony. He found himself clinging to the other male’s warm hand tighter, afraid to forget his touch. His thoughts evaporated and left his mind blank, losing himself in the sight of the older male’s mahogany hair grazing his neck. Clueless to their destination, Jooheon’s footsteps followed his into the noisy night.

At the tighter hold on his hand, Jackson shot Jooheon a comforting smile. Still in silence, his eyes creased in happiness while his fingers laced with his. Jooheon didn’t know if it was even acceptable for two men to do such thing with an unforgiving audacity. What would other people think? How would they react since it went much against common beliefs? Somehow, surrounding noise vanished gradually to the sight of the other male’s beaming eyes, leaving room for a soothing silence. A weak white noise complemented Jooheon’s view: the sole presence of Jackson next to him and nothing else. His chest was taken by a sudden heat, overwhelming him. Jooheon couldn’t hide his excitement, mirroring Jackson’s expression. Words weren’t strong enough just yet to express how delighted he was.

It didn’t take long before they reached their destination. A large but subtle restaurant ensign flashed before their eyes — indeed, it was far from the flamboyant five-star restaurant the older male imagined ten days ago. However, its comforting allure was inviting. Rather quiet and decorated with traditional dimmed lanterns, the restaurant resembled one’s classy dining room. There it was, Jackson’s hidden gem in the guzzling streets of the night market: a prized dim sum restaurant.

Making their way inside, Jooheon’s assumptions were confirmed. The air was warm and familiar, making him feel at ease. No one’s attention diverted to them, focused on their endless chats and steaming meals. Similar to a long ride on the train or the subway, every individual was in their small bubbles despite being surrounded by one another. Conversations were indistinguishable, leaving a soft babbler as background noise. Thanks to their late arrival, seats by the window were all taken leaving them with a table towards the back under many lanterns. Hidden by the generous decorative foliage, the two men shared a tiny table under crimson colored lighting.

Jooheon didn’t expect this place to be one of Jackson’s favorites. While he knew how the older male had a particular liking for luxury, seeing him blend in a such simple outing was a reminder of how similar they were. The true essence of their encounter, the younger male thought, didn’t reside in fancy diners nor lavish meals with names they both couldn’t pronounce. Instead, he let himself get lost into the many dishes written all over the large menu, trying to point out which one he desired the most.

For his part, Jackson bit back his words as if he dreaded the moment they’d reach Jooheon. His entire body cohabited with a strange anxiety. He was able to ignore it back when they were swimming in the crowd walking down the streets. However, proximity with him made it worse. Indeed, fist clasped to his duffle bag, he managed to break the lingering silence with his casual demeanor. “Since you like dumplings,” Jackson said, pushing the cotton mask down his face, “I thought it’d be a good place to have dinner. Food here is even better than five-star restaurants in Kowloon.” Jooheon was pleasantly surprised, he didn’t recall telling the other male about his newfound liking for mandu. To his words, he nodded with a timid smile decorating his lips, showcasing his puffy cheeks. Jackson was probably right, but true judgement would only be valid when he’d be able to taste the dish for himself. “Which one is the best in your opinion,” he asked, all his attention on the menu, attempting to decipher it, “I’m sorry, but my Mandarin isn’t the best.” With Jackson giving his best recommendations, they were able to order a generous amount of various foods in no time.

The two males let each other fall into laid-back conversations, catching up on recent events. From how bored Jackson was by himself during the past week to exhaustion creeping in Jooheon’s body from endless rehearsals, nothing went unnoticed. Nothing, except the legitimate reason of their time together in this gloomy but peaceful night. It resided at Jackson’s clenched fingers under the table. As a rushed intake of air escaped Jackson’s lungs, he addressed the younger male, tiptoeing with his words.

“I know, it’s a weird thing to ask you right now, but, Jooheon-ah, could you,” Jackson said, meeting Jooheon’s curious gaze. He continued, biting back a grin, slightly amused and amazed at his own demand. “Could you close your eyes for two minutes?” His slender eyes frowned at Jackson, trying to find the most logical scheme behind what the older man wanted to do. Jackson could tell from his balancing irises left and right. “I swear, it won’t take long,” he added to not alarm him any further. The younger male caved in and complied — despite him. Releasing what seemed to be all the air in his lungs, his eyes closed peacefully, hesitant to the older male’s next moves. He sat there in silence after promising to not spoil his _surprise_ by taking a hasty look.

He stood in silence for a few seconds, examining Jooheon, making sure his eyelids were shut together. Only then, he took out of his duffle bag a small but stylish box. It was too formal to resemble any regular gift wrapping; it harbored a vibrant signature blue and a generous satin bow. Jackson carefully laid it on the wooden table, right in front of the other male. The box by itself screamed elegance in its casual environment — the restaurant the two males were siting in. The amount of silk paper Jackson had to stuff into his bag to protect the box was phenomenal. Last thing he wanted was a dent on the box and even less on the gift itself. Indeed, Jooheon was startled at the sound of its ruffling even if it was for less than a second. “You better not do anything scary,” Jooheon warned at the vivid ruffling sound he couldn’t identify yet. He warned Jackson again, this time, wrapping his arms around himself, an attempt at soothing his growing suspicions. As he was met with long seconds of silence, Jooheon’s tone came out uncertain, his heart ready to jump out of his chest at any given moment.

Instead, Jackson grinned, realizing how it was too late for him to back down. He believed the gift suited Jooheon well, however, his reaction couldn’t be predicted. Nonetheless, as much as he thought it was adorable, seeing Jooheon getting worked up all by himself made Jackson realize how much he was easily frightened by anything. Like how the older male’s voice breaking the lingering silence — as Jackson judged the suspense lasted long enough — made Jooheon twitch. “Jooheon-ah, you can open them,” Jackson said in a calm tone and a warm smile decorating his lips, “I bought you a little gift, that’s all.” He threw a gaze at the small box to emphasize, but, thanks to its color and contrast, it stood out and caught the younger male’s attention in less than an instant as he opened his eyes.

Crimson flared in his cheeks, Jooheon was shocked. His mouth gaping, he stared in disbelief as he examined the cerulean-colored object on the table. Somehow, tears made their way the edge of his slender eyes. Letting out a deep sigh, the younger male will never understand Jackson’s extravagant ways. While its content was still unknown, he knew it would make himself feel burdensome to Jackson — a feeling that was already creeping inside him at the sight of lettering against the hue of blue. With his vision getting blurry, he could still decipher the small capital serif letters.

_Tiffany & Co._

Jooheon stared back at Jackson, his eyebrows threaded in confusion and his body questioning itself whether it should let anger or happiness consume his chest. Instead, his eyes closed an instant as he was looking for the right words to say. For his part, Jackson sat there with a wide smile on his face, but in silence. He couldn’t help but to smile at the sight of Jooheon’s bitten lip and rosy cheeks; he anticipated the present’s reveal with a surprisingly comforting anxiety.

“Jackson, what- why,” he sighed after barely piecing himself back together. He was met with the older male’s relaxed self, hushing Jooheon as he slid the blue box closer to him. “Open it and talk after,” Jackson directed in a calm and composed tone. He sighed deeply again, but his fingertips grazed the satin ribbon as his curiosity awaited to be fulfilled. In the longing absence of words between the two males and submerged in the distant chatting around their table, Jooheon undid the bow; his touch was delicate, of course, the strip of fabric — despite being mere decoration — had an elegance he didn’t witness everyday. It was true as well for the present hiding inside the box.

The youngest was shocked and surprised. Right before his eyes appeared a ring resting comfortably in an even smaller box of the same blue colour. Its interior was black-tinted velvet, making the golden band stand out even more. The dimmed lights of the restaurant reflected on its many graphic lines and its grooves gave the simplistic piece of jewelry more dimension.

Jooheon couldn’t help but to feel burdensome. The vague feeling he had when he saw the ring’s gift wrapping was confirmed and worsened. “How- I mean, uhm, wow,” Jooheon blabbered as he confused himself at the thought of the ring’s hefty price tag. For his part, Jackson gazed at his clumsy demeanor and noticed his reddening cheeks. Flustered, words left the younger’s mouth without warning, leaving him powerless; Jooheon threw a harmless swing at the other’s shoulder — which would’ve been friendly under other circumstances. Instead, his desperate gesture was an attempt to induce sense into the unfolding events. “Uhm, Jackson, thank you,” Jooheon said, his fingertips against the precious craved metal, “you really didn’t need to,” he admitted with his eyes suddenly seeking the sight of his shoes.

Jackson chuckled; he chuckled loud enough for the other male to notice. He couldn’t comprehend the words coming out of Jooheon’s mouth. He spent many days going up and down town, looking for a suitable gift for the only wandering in every corner of his mind. Also, he spent many days looking for a suitable apology. While he knew that tiny meticulously crafted piece of metal wouldn’t take any of the younger male’s pain and guilt away, he wanted that ring to be an embodiment of himself. A constant reminder of his presence in Jooheon’s difficult and hurtful moments, a string of hope he could cling onto when their physical bodies would be separated. Thus, he _really_ had to. When words failed him and his thoughts endlessly tangled with one another, Jackson hoped this ring remained a subtle bond between them as he owned the same model but in a different shade. His chuckle didn’t mock the other male, but instead, exuded admiration. A wide smile wouldn’t leave his lips at the sight of Jooheon. For his part, his eyes danced between the golden band and Jackson, crushed under the weight of his mind-generated unworthiness, confused to the way he would accept the other’s gift. Many moments of hesitation passed; his fingertips were still grazing the metal.

In a slow and soft movement, Jackson reached out for Jooheon’s right hand, gripping onto his fingers against his own palm. Submerged in the surrounding chatter inside the restaurant, Jackson slid the golden band onto the younger male’s ring finger. He could feel Jooheon’s trembling hand against his own; Indeed, the younger male was surprised at his gesture. Lips gaping, he stared down at his now decorated hand. Noticing the contrast of the golden precious metal against his pale skin, causing it to stand out. However, his fingers still trembled to the foreign weight still cold on his flesh. To his own burning cheeks, he gazed at Jackson with his typical softness, biting his lower lip. “But,” he said, enjoying the warmth of Jackson’s palm hand drawing circles in it with his fingertips, “you said it was a _little_ gift. What can I do to compete with that now,” he asked, helpless to the situation.

“Nothing,” Jackson answered, his eyes still on the other’s decorated hand. “You don’t have to do anything Jooheon-ah,” he confessed as he noticed their incoming order. A waitress came to their table, hands overflowing with numerous dishes and a cart carrying beverages. He rushed to stand up and help her, his face decorated with his signature charismatic smile. Few seconds passed before Jooheon joined into the myriad of foods, laying each plate carefully on their minuscule table. She avoided the cerulean-colored bag, aware of its meaning. Green was her gaze on Jooheon, unable to fight envy creeping in her body. Letting out a short sigh, “Congratulation,” timidly came out her tensed lips to Jackson before disappearing past their table.  Jackson thanked her nonetheless as she left; Jooheon did the same with a simple and subtle bow, unsure of the reason of her felicitation.

Amidst the steam of their meals, their gazes met. Again, in the unchanging and lingering absence of words, Jackson cracked a smile, grateful. Unable to figure out of what in particular, instead, he was grateful for everything. Confusing indeed, he didn’t let himself consume into the nonsense. At the puzzled look over his boyfriend’s face, he broke the air by reaching out for a pair of chopsticks.

“Who was she and why did she say congratulation to you,” Jooheon questioned as he felt a little left out by the events. “Do you know her?” Of course, Jackson knew her. The older male came to that restaurant since his trainee days: before and after practice, with fellow members of his group when the rare occasion presented itself. She was always there despite the years, working hard to pay her tuition she once told him. Through his endless changes of hairstyles, she would always recognize him no matter what. Through time, she came to realization of an unrequited affection which ceased to exist at this exact minute and Jackson knew.

“Aren’t you hungry,” Jackson asked him, biting back a grin, shamelessly discarding his questions. It wasn’t even worth discussing it right now. “And why are you so persistent? Are you jealous or what,” Jackson added, this time with a grin on display and fully aware of how irritating was his teasing. Jooheon backed off, his eyebrows threaded with disgust and his eyes squinting at him. “You know what, never mind,” he said, rolling his eyes as he grabbed a pair of chopsticks for himself, unable to hide his irritation. To not aggravate, Jackson held back to comment on how endearing Jooheon was looking right now. He was flustered but his adorable features remained. Instead, Jackson reached out for one of his cheeks. “What’s wrong babe,” he said, giving it a faint pinch. “You were so nice to me not too long ago.” At the sudden nickname, Jooheon froze before pushing his hand away from his face to Jackson’s honest surprise. Instead, his eyes remained on the many plates on the table, his features still showcasing annoyance. Confused, Jackson observed him fidget with his chopsticks, ticking them against a dumpling plate repeatedly. At first, his features showcased annoyance without a doubt: his frowning eyebrows, his lips sealed, his nose scrunched. However, Jackson noticed the false pretense at Jooheon fighting — to the best of his abilities — the growing grin on his lips and his flushed face. To which he chuckled; he really did look adorable when flustered.

“You know I’ll pay for tonight’s meal right,” Jooheon said in a rush, an attempt to divert from his efforts of deception, stubbornly denying his liking of the unexpected nickname. Jackson chuckled again, this time, as he moved the plates around on the table. Gathering all the dumplings in front of Jooheon, he reached out for the spring rolls, not forgetting to have a generous sip of cider on the way with a wide smile on his lips.

“You wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed it <3 please leave me a comment! i always like reading them :')
> 
> and here's the ring (description and price) for ppl who are curious --> https://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/rings/palomas-groove-ring-GRP08976/
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
